


how to waste time

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Dirty Talk, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis in ass sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, mentions of threesome, so i just ticked that box to be safe, so she's not really underage but in some countries she is, threesome mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: “we don’t have long left tano, so we better finish before your captain comes. who knows what would happen if he saw us like this.”
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	how to waste time

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a couple of months after order 66. ahsoka is 18 so technically she's not underage but i'll put it in just in case.

“You sure know how to waste time, don’t you Lady Tano.” 

All he gets is a grunt as he thrusts into her, the sight before him is divine.

He had her on her hands and knees on the edge of the bed, his cock in her ass which bounces with every thrust he makes as he holds her hips as he stands on the floor. Iit has been too long since he felt such warmth and tightness around him, he thanks the Force that Ahsoka is with him as he has never been more addicted to a female. 

He grunts as he gets deeper and tightens his hold on her. Her body bounced with more force.

“O-Oh fuck.” She gasps out, fists clenched into the white sheets of the bed, head lowered as she takes it all in. “Maul.”

He chuckles. “We’ve been going at it for fifteen minutes and your already like this? My my.”

“S-Shut up.” He can imagine her glare which increases his amusement. “Just keeping fucking me.”

“Oh you don’t have to ask me twice Lady Tano.” He leans forward so that his chest is pressed against her back and his hands covered hers, their fingers intertwining as they fist together. “ _ Oh _ .”

She moans as the new position, the heat radiating off his chest fusing with her own heat on her back. His cock burying deeper in her and stretching her walls. “M-Maul!”

He untangles his fingers from one of her hands and places it around her throat, turning her face towards him to kiss her lips. She eagerly kisses him back, full of passion and lust; their lips dancing as their teeth nip at each other. 

“Hmm-fuck!” He moans against her lips and leans her head away so her neck is in view and kisses around the area, leaving bits - marks of territory. She moans and pushes herself against him as she takes all the pleasure he’s giving her.

“Harder Maul-please, go harder!” 

He groans heavily against her neck, he  _ loves _ her begging and could hear it all day. Perhaps that's what he’ll do next time, getting to her edge and stopping, having her beg him or more - doing it all over again until she can’t take it and finally giving her the release she desires.

He leans back up to his previous position, hands coming to her ass as he spreads her cheeks before slamming into her.

“Oh fuck! Fuck-Maul!” Her loud moans echo throughout the room and he’s thankful that they’re in an abandoned house on the outskirts of the population on the moon. 

“Fuck Ahsoka, your so tight.” He growls as his hips bang against her ass, making the skin jiggle even more. “Ngh! So warm.”

She arches up, head facing the ceiling and he can see her eyes closed, sinking into the feeling of cock in her. He lifts up one of her legs and holds it high up, causing her to lean on her side, her hands clenching the sheets once again near her body. He thrusts and moans at the new angle, Force he can feel  _ more _ of her.

“Ah!” She moans and he has a clear view of her now, eyes still closed and her mouth open, her breasts bouncing just like her ass with every move he makes, her two front leku swaying against her nipples. 

He watches them and an idea comes to mind. “Touch yourself Tano.”

She doesn’t even hesitate as a hand comes to fondle her breast and play with her nipple and he watches in fascination as she arches against her own touch. “Maul!” The hand comes to her clit where she rubs herself, the site makes him slam harder into her, but that’s what she wanted isn’t it? Ahsoka doesn’t make any noise of discomfort and groans at the new force.

Force she was like no other and he’ll be _ damned _ if anyone else tries to get her.

That reminds him of their other companion on their trip, new ideas forming in his head that make his cock twitch in excitement.

“We don’t have long left Tano, so we better finish before your Captain comes. Who knows what would happen if he saw us like this.” 

She grits her teeth at the mention of her clone friend, the reality of what they’re doing and him coming back soon starts to set in. “Fuck!” She looks up at Maul with her darkened cheeks and swollen lips that make him want to kiss her again. “Make me cum, quick!”

“Oh I know you want to cum Ahsoka, but so quickly? Is that what you really want?” He drops her leg and pulls her up, her back against his chest as she wraps a hand around her throat and the other lifting her leg up once again. “You want him to see don’t you? You want your little Rex to see me giving you all of this. To see you in this kind of state.”

She moans helplessly against him and he feels her getting wetter - What fun!

“Imagine if he comes in right now and see’s us? My cock in your ass, fucking you like there’s no tomorrow and your loving every second of it. What would he do? Would he stand there in shock? Would he watch and stare at you so intensely? Oh! What if he joined in? Would you like that?”

“A-Aah!” She moans loudly at the suggestion.

“Oh you would, wouldn't you? You would just love for him to join. To have his cock in your mouth while I pound your ass, or maybe have him fill your other hole. Would you like that? Having two cocks in you while you do nothing but take it all in?”

“Ngh-Maul!”

“Maybe you’ll like two cocks in your mouth huh? I bet your good with your tongue, you're not so innocent as people think are you?”

He nips at her shoulder as he relentlessly pounds into her, kissing her with so much heat that they have to gasp for air every minute before going back in. He feels her clenching his cock and grins, oh he couldn’t  _ wait _ to feel her cum around him.

“Oh fuck!” He holds her tightly as his hand from her throat moves to her jaw. “Your so close Ahsoka, so close.”

“Keep going.” She moans. “D-Don’t stop.”

“Oh I’ll never stop Tano. I’ll fuck you until your body gives out and your voice disappeared, you won’t be able to walk in the morning and I’ll fuck you again and again, you’ll scream my name as you cum and keep cumming on me. Do you hear me?”

“Yes! Fuck yes!” She moans gleefully. 

“And maybe your Rex can join in, I’ll fuck you’re pussy while he fucks your ass. You’ll have two cocks in you, wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Oh-!Yes!” She nips at the skin of his jaw where she can reach. “I’m cumming, fuck!”

“Cum Ahsoka, cum on my cock.”

Ahsoka yells as she cums on his cock after one last thrust, Maul doesn’t stop and rides out her orgasm. Her body shakes as she releases herself, she sighs and leans back against Maul who continues to thrust in her. “Oh Maul, cum in me.”

“Where my dear?”

“My pussy-oh!”

He slips out of her and flips her on her back with a quick motion before sliding into her pussy, already drenching in her wetness. He moans the feel of her around him and doesn’t waste any time in pounding into her with all his might. 

“Fuck-Oh I’m gonna cum Tano.”

“In me!”

“Fuck yes I am.” He leaned down so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders, his hands holding her hips as he slams into her. “I’m gonna cum into your tight little pussy, oh fuck!”

Ahsoka moans as he pounds into her close to his own orgasm, her fingers dig into his shoulders, the pain bringing in the last piece of pleasure for him to finally cum inside of her.

They pant heavily as Maul comes down from his high and kiss each other passionately, still trying to regain their breaths.

Ahsoka then giggles. “Told you I know how to waste time.”

He lets out a genuine laugh, oh Ahsoka Tano was unlike any other. That’s for sure. “Well unless you want Rex to find us like this, we better get cleaned up.”

Ahsoka hummed as he helped her up, they quickly cleaned their bodies in the refresher before getting dressed in the clothes they wore earlier and fixed the bed. They manage to get everything done a few minutes before Rex comes back with a bag of food.

“Hope you two weren’t bored when I was gone.”

He misses the smirk they give each other.

“We knew how to waste time.”


End file.
